If Bella and Edward Broke Up
by Elizabeth Alice Cullen
Summary: I had this dream one night and decided to write it down...


I woke up to a fairly bright day. Well, bright for Forks, anyway. Of course I was excited…Edward and his family could go to school. However, this news was disappointing too. Lately, Edward had been avoiding me and I didn't know why.  
The cherry on top of a perfect day? We were taking a field trip in Biology. To go hiking. To study plants. Great.

I ran downstairs and ate breakfast in a hurry. I already knew it was going to be a bad day…why not get it over with as quickly as possible? As I pulled into the school parking lot, I noticed that all my friends were standing together. But I also noticed that Jessica wasn't her normal bubbly self. Great! What had Mike done now?

"Hey Jess. You look a little down. What's bothering you?"

"Do I? It's Mike. He's out sick and I'm not allowed to see him," she explained.

"That's awful! Edward's been avoiding me," I added sadly.

"Yes, Alice told me about that. I've been meaning to talk to you about it but I haven't had a chance yet, what with worrying about Mike."

Apparently, that was all I was going to get out of her for now because the bell rand and she was off to her first period class.

School went by in a blur, like it usually does when I have something on my mind. When it finally came time for lunch, I couldn't take it any longer. I had to talk to Jessica.

"So I've been thinking…do you think I should say something to him?"

"I don't know," she answered plainly, "I mean, I can see that it's bothering you, but I think you should wait one more day."

Well THAT was productive.

Finally, it was last period. But that also meant that it was time to hack my way through two miles of forest. The bus ride was long, but it gave me time to think. Jess ran up to me as soon as we got off the bus, and when she started talking, I knew that this was a conversation I didn't want to have.

"So Bella, I talked to Alice, as I already told you before. She seems to think that Edward wants to 'play the field' a bit. She's really worried about him. She can see that he's never loved anyone as much as he loves you, and she doesn't know why he's doing this. I think you should talk to him. Now. Just tell him to go to Charlie's after school or something."

"Thanks, Jess. I can always count on you as my one friend who can tell it like it is. I think I'll go ask him now."

I walked over to the end of the group where, unsurprisingly, Edward was flirting with Lauren and Angela.

"Hey, Edward? Can we chat for a sec?" I asked timidly.

"Um sure, Bella. What's on your mind?" he asked casually.

"Can you follow me to Charlie's after school? I think we need to talk."

"Sure, I guess. I'll be there."

"Um, thanks. See you."

Well that wasn't awkward at all. I ran back to Jessica, tripping twice on the way.

* * *

After school, I drove straight to Charlie's house without looking for the silver Volvo in the parking lot. I should've known that it was already in Charlie's spot back home. I could tell that he wanted to talk too because as soon as I pulled up, he got out of his car and started walking to the backyard. I quickly followed him and joined him on a small concrete bench.  
I cleared my throat and starting talking, pathetically, as always with him.

"Edward, listen up. I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to throw this out there. You've been avoiding me and I don't know what to do with myself." Did I seriously have to tear up? Ugh! "I don't know what's really going on, so you have to talk to me. I thought that you loved me, or if not, at least we were friends. And even if we weren't friends…why do you have to avoi…" he finally cut me off there.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Nothing I can say or do would forgive my behavior over the past few days. I honestly don't know what got into me. I promise it will never happen again, because I do love you. More than you can imagine. More than my own life."

With that said, he pulled me into his lap and ran his fingers through my hair while he kissed me with such intensity that I almost couldn't get a handle on myself. In that moment, Edward and I both realized that we couldn't live without each other. He would never avoid me again and…well…I could live with that.


End file.
